


Дверной инцидент

by innokentya



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Чин любил спецотряд «5.0» под командованием Стива МакГарретта, потому что каждый из членов этого отряда чувствовал его любовь и возвращал ее сторицей. Но иногда они были слишком, слишком, слишком невыносимыми.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 22





	Дверной инцидент

**Author's Note:**

> Ева Невская, в честь ее дня рождения. И спасибо за недостающие кусочки идеи ♥

Если бы Чина, — простите, лейтенанта полиции штата Гавайи, следователя специальной группы «5.0» Чин Хо Келли, — кто-нибудь попросил бы описать родные острова одним словом, то услышал бы в ответ единственное — «дом».

Гавайи и вправду были домом, причем для всех. Коренные жители, конечно, ценили острова больше всего, но даже люди, когда-то приехавшие сюда в поисках лучшей судьбы да так и оставшиеся здесь, соглашались с утверждением, что теплее и уютней места не сыскать на всей планете.

Для Чина Гавайи значили в буквальном смысле все. Семью, работу, друзей, любовь, счастье… Разумеется, жизнь не могла быть безоблачной, но Чин никогда не жаловался. Ведь разве можно жаловаться на дом?

Ко всему прочему, рядом с ним всегда были друзья, которые — и он не просто так считал, — были его настоящей ohana. В меру безалаберные, в меру сердобольные, в меру безответственные, но самые близкие, родные, понимающие и готовые оказать любую поддержку. Он любил спецотряд «5.0» под командованием Стива МакГарретта, потому что каждый из членов этого отряда чувствовал его любовь и возвращал ее сторицей.

Но иногда они были слишком, слишком, слишком невыносимыми. Причем — в самый неподходящий для этого момент.

_(Наверное, за это Чин, конечно, и любил их больше всего, но уж вслух признаваться в этом точно не спешил)._

Минут двадцать назад, получив ориентировку, адрес возможного местопребывания одного из самых изрядно потрепавших нервы преступников и отряд спецназа в подмогу, «5.0» выехали на задержание. На улице, как и всегда, стояла невыносимая духота, что только усугублялась ни разу не легким бронежилетом и остальным полагающимся к нему обмундированием. С Лу, сидящего рядом, градом катился пот, и он извел уже половину салфеток из недавно купленной Чином упаковки.

— Когда какой-нибудь гений придумает для этой штуковины портативный кондиционер, — ворчал Гровер, — я лично пожму ему руку.

— Не забудь поцеловать в обе щеки, — с заднего сидения донесся смех Коно, в третий раз проверяющей, не забыла ли она щелкнуть предохранителем на винтовке. И хотя ее шутку оценили все, в воздухе все равно ощущалась тревога — им, конечно, постоянно выпадают не самые легкие дела, но задержание ублюдка, держащего в страхе половину населения острова из-за самых изощренных убийств, что уже квалифицированы ими как серия, немного выбивалась из обычного распорядка рабочего дня. Хотелось побыстрее закончить с этим всем, вздохнуть спокойно и объявить, что окружающие могут сделать так же. Чин задумчиво постучал пальцами по рулю, прежде чем повернуть направо. Включенная полицейская сирена едва не впервые так сильно действовала на нервы.

Добравшись до места назначения, «5.0», как и обычно, разделились. Коно достался привычный пост снайпера, и уж в её меткости и желании остановить убийцу Чин ни мгновения не сомневался.

— Чин, — окликнул его Стив, — ты вместе с ребятами заходишь с черного входа. И помните — преступник хитер и стопроцентно вооружен. Он знает, что его ожидает в тюрьме, так что вряд ли дастся спокойно.

— Как и всегда, — криво улыбнувшись, хмыкнул Чин и, кивнув, осторожно двинулся с несколькими спецназовцами вдоль дальней стены. С этого момента «5.0» оставались с ним только в наушнике.

— На счет три. Дэнно, на тебе дверь, — командовал Стив. — Будьте осторожны, нам не нужны очередные жертвы.

— Не нагнетай, — прошипел Дэнни, и в кои-то веки Чин был с ним согласен. В ухе раздался тяжелый вздох — явно МакГарретта, что тут же сменился твердым тоном:

— Один. Два. Три!

В наушнике раздался громкий треск, и начало привычного «Полиция Гавайев, «5.0», выходите с поднятыми руками» утонуло в истерическом смехе, причем сразу не одного человека. Чин только покрепче перехватил винтовку и недоуменно выгнул бровь. Они уже добрались до черного входа, что был закрыт, но чужой хохот в ушах немного сбивал с толку.

— Ребята, у вас там все хорошо? — поинтересовался Чин.

Ответом служил лишь смех различной громкости.

— Да хватит ржать! — наконец-то проорал Дэнни. — Чертова дверь! Я подам в суд на производителей этой некачественной хрени!

— С твоим успехом, — булькая от смеха, отозвался Стив, — ты застрянешь в кипе бумаг, которую придется оформить.

— Чисто! — прозвучал чей-то незнакомый голос, однозначно принадлежавший кому-то из спецназовцев, что знаменовало начало зачистки дома. Только вот «5.0», кажется, не двигались с места. Чин не представлял, что происходит у парадного входа, а потому тоже застыл столбом возле второго крыльца.

— Ой, какие мы остроумные! — фыркал в наушнике Дэнни, отчаянно пыхтя. — Ты должен порадоваться, что это моя, а не твоя нога застряла здесь, будто в анусе Дьявола — и нет, не смей ржать еще больше, как придурок, а просто поставь себя на место отца девочки-подростка, любящей фильмы «Марвел».

Стив хохотал так заразительно, что Чин едва подавил смешок, зарождающийся где-то глубоко внутри. М-да, если кто-то и мог застопорить важную операцию по поимке преступника, то это явно был кто-нибудь из «5.0». Все они были хороши в своем деле, но еще лучше — разве что в попытках облажаться. В этот раз такая «честь» досталась Уильямсу. Надо же… Чин с силой закусил губу. Застрять в двери, пытаясь снести её… Иногда кому-то на небесах явно нравилось наблюдать за человеческим позором.

— Ты и так в заднице, разве нет? Зачем поминать дьявола? — Стив явно наслаждался моментом.

— Окей, отлично, — Дэнни терял контроль и теперь уже сердился по-настоящему. — Теперь я буду сожалеть, что твое мнение не застряло в твоем горле.

— Как твоя нога в двери, да? — снова отозвался тщетно пытающийся не смеяться МакГарретт.

— Чисто! — сообщил еще один спецназовец.

— Здесь никого, ребята, — голос третьего полицейского позволил Чину слегка ослабить хватку на прикладе. Вместе с этим он еще больше обратился в слух.

— Да, давай, смейся! — Дэнни ворчал пуще прежнего. — Ты же только это и можешь, необразованное животное! Лучше бы помог высвободиться! Если, конечно, когда-нибудь прекратишь ржать!

В наушнике раздалось чье-то кряхтение — Чин так и не разобрал, кому оно принадлежало, а после он заслышал почти спокойный и даже чуть возмущенный голос МакГарретта:

— Да кто ржет? Я? Парни, я что, ржу? — наушник транслировал чье-то неразборчивое «нет», щедро сдобренное сдавленным хохотом. — Тебе явно показалось, Дэнно. Это все из-за пережитого стресса от столкновения с дверью. Я, наоборот, пытаюсь выразить сочувствие всем своим видом.

Звучавшее в наушнике хрюканье стопроцентно принадлежало Гроверу, и Чину стоило невероятных усилий сдержаться от смеха в ответ. Сцепив зубы, он продолжил слушать этот радиоспектакль, не спеша возвращаться на исходную позицию, хотя спецназовцы, шедшие вместе с ним, покинули пост, как только поняли, что подозреваемого здесь нет. Чин знал, что не сможет не смеяться, если увидит все это воочию, а потому…

— Всем своим видом? — прогремел голос Дэнно. — Весь твой вид, МакГарретт, ждет тебя в зоопарке. Знаешь, где? В клетке с орангутангами, ты, безжалостное, бессердечное, не умеющее сочувствовать пещерное животное!

На том конце радиоволны коротко пискнули — похоже, Коно тоже едва сдерживалась.

— Ах так? — деланно возмутился Стив. — Ну, отлично. Мой вид мы выяснили. А кто ты? Дятел?

Уильямс издал протяжный стон, что означало только одно: застрял он прочно и, возможно, даже повредил конечность. Но, разумеется, без опасности для жизни, иначе тот же МакГарретт, вовсю потешающийся над напарником, сейчас бы хлопотал над ним не хуже курицы-наседки.

— Это еще почему я дятел? — Дэнни тяжело дышал, и, помимо этого, на фоне слышалась какая-то возня — он отчаянно пытался высвободиться.

— Ну это же ты делаешь отверстия в дереве, — парировал Стив, и Чин слишком ясно представил перед глазами его лицо — с выражением обиженной невинности и абсолютной безразличности к происходящему. — Только птицы пользуются клювами для этого, ну, а твой клюв предназначен разве что для расплескивания яда вокруг. Мутирующий вид дятла, однако…

Дэнни молчал — либо опешил от такой тирады, либо же подбирал достойную подколку в ответ. И Чин даже вздрогнул, когда в их диалог вклинилась Коно:

— Мальчики, я все понимаю, но у нас тут захват серийного убийцы сорвался. — Если бы Чин знал кузину чуть хуже, то поклялся бы, что она была предельно серьезна. _(Но он-то знал ее как никто другой)._ И тем не менее Коно пыталась быть голосом разума: — Может, вы отложите свои… — смешок. — …межвидовые распри на попозже?

Чин вздохнул, понимая, что Коно в какой-то мере права, и уже двинулся ко всем остальным, как его остановил убийственно спокойный и рассудительный голос Лу:

— Или же мы можем вызвать зоозащитников.

В этот раз Чин не выдержал и захохотал вместе со всеми. Из-за угла дома он выходил, конечно, уже лишь заметно улыбаясь, но скулы хорошенько болели от истерики, овладевшей ним на добрые полминуты.

Картина, открывавшаяся взору, была воистину эпичной. Дэнни лежал на пороге дома, застряв, как обязательно бы заметил Эрик, будь он здесь, «в текстурах»: его правая нога исчезала где-то во внутренностях немного покореженной двери, а левой он упирался в косяк, пытаясь извернуться и вытащить конечность из деревянного захвата. В общем и целом, Дэнни был похож на полупарализованную каракатицу; над ним, склонившись, стояли Стив и Лу, не переставая смеяться и подначивать коллегу. Коно, широко улыбающуюся и уже освободившуюся от бронежилета, Чин заметил у машины. Она коротко кивнула ему, а потом указала взглядом на по-прежнему барахтающегося у входа Уильямса, мол, сходи и либо помоги, либо добей.

— Так кто-нибудь поможет мне? — покрасневший до кончиков ушей, пыхтел Дэнни, поворачивая ногу и так, и сяк.

МакГарретт отвернулся, соорудив самое безразличное выражение лица, мол, ругался, значит, сам справишься, а Гровер, будто заслышав мысли коммандора, отозвался предельно серьезно:

— Ну ты же самостоятельный мальчик. Мы в тебя верим…

— Они безжалостные животные, — бросив умоляющий взгляд на Чина, громко выдохнул Дэнни и кое-как прислонился боком к дверному косяку.

У Чина не получилось сдержать смешка, но он достаточно насмеялся над Уильямсом, чтобы продолжить начатую коллегами экзекуцию. Провозившись с деревянными створками пару минут, он сумел расширить дыру достаточно, чтобы Дэнни наконец-то вытащил свою ногу. Убедившись, что самыми страшными повреждениями стали только пара глубоких ссадин и несколько больших заноз, Чин помог Дэнни подняться и, поддерживая его под руку, зашагал к ухмыляющемуся отряду.

— Надеюсь, это останется только между нами, — просипел Дэнни, упершись рукой о капот машины.

— Конечно, — тут же отозвался Гровер. — Между нами и еще двумя десятками спецназовцев, которые — поверь моему опыту — превратят этот случай в настоящую байку, что еще будет долго жить в стенах полицейского участка.

Уткнувшись лицом в ладони, Дэнни снова застонал.

Мгновением позже у Коно зазвонил мобильный, и вскоре они все уже мчались к одному из западных пляжей, где засветилась машина разыскиваемого ими преступника. По дороге ребята еще пытались подшучивать над Уильямсом, но тот решительно игнорировал любые подколки, изредка потирая пострадавшую ногу, когда, как ему казалось, МакГарретт этого не видел (но он, естественно, видел и всем это озвучивал). Однако остаток дня утонул отнюдь не в смехе: им таки удалось засечь ублюдка, что превратилось в длительное преследование и глобальную перестрелку на заброшенном консервном складе, стоявшую пары раненных спецназовцев. И тем не менее серийника смогли обезвредить: старым, проверенным способом — пулей между глаз, что принадлежала, разумеется, снайперской винтовке Коно.

В штаб «5.0» возвращались уставшими и абсолютно выбившимися из сил. Казалось, будто бы все абсолютно забыли, что произошло несколькими часами ранее; Стив даже помог хромающему Дэнни подняться по ступеньках, оставив это — на удивление — без комментариев.

Чин понимал все. Сейчас их ожидала очередная часть работы: отчеты, общение с членами семей пострадавших, отчет перед губернатором… Это было не менее важно, нежели сама операция по поимке преступника. И ко всему прочему, ребята, разумеется, были ohana, за чью целостность и сохранность после столь трудного дела он радовался больше всего. Но даже рассудительность и врожденное хладнокровие не позволили ему забыть «дверного инцидента» и последующей стычки между МакГарреттом и Уильямсом.

Именно поэтому через несколько дней, когда курьер принес специальную доставку для отряда «5.0», Чин призвал на помощь всю свою выдержку и хранящееся где-то глубоко в подсознании театральное мастерство, чтобы изобразить удивление от полученных билетов.  
Билетов, разумеется, в зоопарк.

Хотя, по правде говоря, на его удивление никто не обращал внимания. Команда с огромным удовольствием наблюдала за второй частью Марлезонского балета местного разлива — эпичной ссорой Дэнни и Стива.

— Орангутанг необразованный!

— От дятла неуклюжего слышу!

— А я-то думала, что ты единственный, у кого здесь осталась совесть, — пробормотала Коно, ткнув Чина локтем.

— Во-первых, с чего ты взяла, что это я? — так же тихо отозвался Чин, не переставая улыбаться. — И, во-вторых, почему это я единственный совестливый?

— Во-первых, — ослепительно улыбнувшись, обернулась к нему Коно, — если бы это был Стив, то курьер бы сегодня доставил сюда дверь, а не билеты в зоопарк. А во-вторых… Мы уже с Лу поспорили на то, кто из них первый потребует мороженое, когда мы туда отправимся.

Прикрыв рот рукой, Чин засмеялся и покачал головой. Все-таки он был прав — члены их отряда были иногда слишком, слишком, слишком невыносимыми.

Но да. Именно за это Чин, конечно, и любил их больше всего.


End file.
